Selfish
by InkyBrown
Summary: Does selfishness really need a reason? Billy/Oc


**Selfish**

**Summary: Does selfishness really need a reason?**

**Pairings: Billy/ Oc**

**Warnings: A bit on language.**

**Author'sWords: **Well, I've always liked the name Neferet ever since I've dabbled into the House of Night series (A wonderful Series, totally think you should read it) so do not fret, no cross over!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's somehing that Neferet shouldn't even bat her eyes at anymore.<p>

She should be _used _to being thrown into a car and glared at as mentioned car squealed off and left whoever was around her in the dust.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to walk around here without me? Huh?" Billy snapped at her, "Do you know how many Hall fuckers run around here?"

She folded her arms across her chest and sunk deeper into the plush leather seat, almost entertaining the thought of ignoring her lover. Was he her lover? Billy wasn't very loving unless the sky was dark and they were alone.

There...he would whisper the words that he would never be able to use in the daylight. His touches light and warm. Some made her giggle. Others made her mewl. Most made her think. In those dark moments-she was the happiest. Nothing could touch them while they laid(spooned, nestled, cuddled) in that dark room.

"You listenin' to me?"

Neferet jumped when he grabbed her forearm tightly, "Yeah! Yeah... 'M listenin'..." When he failed to release her, she gave her arm a slight tug.

Billy gave her another searing stare before he pulled away to light one of his cancer sticks. Neferet found herself wondering what would her lungs look like if she smoked like he did. It was kinda amazing, after all.

He was like a chimmney.

"Why were you out here anyway?" Now his eyes were on the ugly streets of Boston. Not their ugly streets, but her friend's. There was a chill and she bought her hoodie closer around her body as she glanced at him, "A little ways away from home, aren't you?"

"Um, I was meetin' someone."

"Who?"

The word was curt enough to make her stomach flip out crazily. Neferet hated to have that feeling around Billy because she knew that it would go away and he would do something so...unexpected. Something that he wouldn't do in front of his gang-but Neferet knew he was capable. But before all of that information could be presented to her brain...

Neferet didn't like being afraid of Billy when he kept away so much pain.

The rumbling car slowed to a stop at the red light, her fingers coming up to splay across her collarbone while she watched Junkies and working gals cross inbetween the white lines. Some couldnt' have been older than her while others were older than Billy.

"Who were you meeting, Cupcake?"

BIlly's tone was softer with the use of the nickname he graced her with not too long ago and she sighed, squirming under his gaze. He wouldn't like the anwser so she really didn't see the point in telling him. Then again, Billy would be even more pissed if she didn't anwser or lied to him...

"I...I was going to go, ah, see Cozette and Damian." Neferet forced out, "To, y'know, hang out. For a bit."

"I don't like them bein' around you." Billy reminded, cooly as he took off again. Only one hand kept the wheel steady while the other nursed his burining Newport. The smoke tickled her nose, causing the teen to crack the window.

"I known them before I knew you." She shot back in a mumble.

"I _never _fuckin' liked them!" Billy's rasp was a growl as he snapped loudly at her, "And I fuckin' told you that from day one!"

"Stop cursing at me." Neferet looked to him, her face void of any emotions as her oynx colored eyes wouldn't connect with azure ones.

Billy snorted a sarcastic laugh before taking a deep drag.

"Why can't I hang out with my friends anymore? It isn't fair. You're being selfish." Neferet was careful not to yell for she knew from past events that _no one _could win a shouting match if Billy was involved.

"What do you mean-

"You-You get to go out all the time doing so many bad things with bad people for a bad man. You come home smellin' like booze and p-perfume. You pratcially tie me up to a table and expect me to stay there like a good puppy." Neferet said in a rush, frantic and hurt at the memory of smelling such a stench on her...Billy, "A-And you _yell _at me all the time for no reason at all knowing I hate it when you yell. You scare me on purpose. You tease me. You won't let me see my only friends. You keep me alone."

He was silent.

The silence lasted until they arrived home and they both seperated as much as they could in the apartment.

**(***********)**

_'What am I doing here? Maybe if I was a bit older he wouldn't be so...' _Neferet was chopping lettuce for nachos. Billy liked nachos and she had a feeling he wasn't too happy with her. So why not try to make amends?

Even...even if it didn't feel like her fault.

She started when arms wrapped around her waist and then sighed.  
>"Don't do that, I have a knife in my hands." She scolded halfheartedly as she sat aside the sharp object.<p>

Billy's stubble ran across her neck as he kissed her cheek, "You should stab first and explain later."

Neferet shivered, "Funny, I thought one would be grateful about not being knifed."

There was a husky chuckle as the kisses he lavished upon her grew into something more. Soon enough, the teen was whimpering encouragement and tilted her head so he had more to work with. Hands white kuckled as they held onto the counter's edge.

"I thought we were suppose to be mad at each other." She turned to face him. Neferet was flushed under her brown skin as Billy's wide hands ran across her back and sides. Reaching up to clutch at his shirt instinctivley, she searched his features for an anwser.

"You know I'm a selfish son of a bitch, Cupcake. I can't help it. You're mine. End of story. Seeing you all...happy and shit around other people pisses me off." Billy said gruffly though traces of his gentle behavior remained.

Neferet sighed, "I guess I do know, huh? You should trust me."

"I will."

Shaking her head a bit at her foolishness and his stubborness, Neferet leaned her head agaisnt his shoulder. Billy's arms coiled around her.

They felt chains. Handcuffs. Bars. Rope tied tight. Neferet saw them as so, yet...she also felt the intentions behind them.

Lonley. Desprate. Frantic. Unwilling to let go.

Maybe if she read between the lines of her selfish lover-then they would both be happy soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


End file.
